Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication systems typically transmit and receive information over multiple frequency channels. A wireless transceiver of a device may be tuned to a particular frequency to allow the device to communicate over a particular channel with a particular wireless device in the system. In another instance, the transceiver may be tuned to another frequency to allow the device to communicate over another channel with another wireless device in the system. In a typical system, the device may thus establish a connection with one or more wireless devices to receive access to a network or to communicate information with the system.